


Studying and Sweatpants

by milk_bread3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread3/pseuds/milk_bread3
Summary: Asahi anticipated tutoring Noya to be a bit of a challenge. But what he didn't anticipate was Noya's clothes becoming part of the equation.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Studying and Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a little bit with a few other AsaNoya oneshots but have been waiting to post it. I'm currently working on a pretty big DaiSuga fic and hopefully I'll be able to finish it up soon. In the meantime I'll be posting maybe one or two oneshots. I also just wanted to thank everyone who has read Board-shorts and Beach Volleyball. It's recently just passed 1,000 hits and I couldn't be more thankful. Thank you for all your support, and enjoy this quick fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.

Asahi had been tutoring Noya ever since he almost flunked his English midterms and almost lost his spot on the team, again. Every Tuesday and Thursday like clockwork, they’d make their way over to the Azumane residence, grab a few snacks, then go up to Asahi’s room for a few hours to do homework and review notes. Asahi was a little apprehensive when Noya first asked him, not really sure how much help he could be, but the small libero was determined. Eventually Asahi gave in and while it was a little hard to get him to focus at first, when he put his mind to it, Noya wasn’t a bad student. Asahi found that relating stuff to terms he already knew, mainly volleyball terms, allowed him to retain it better. And so, slowly but surely Noya’s english grade went up and eventually Asahi ended up tutoring him in Japanese and math as well. Noya made himself comfortable at Asahi’s house, easily getting acquainted with both of his parents, spending dinner with the family at least once a month. Whenever he and Asahi had finished before Noya had to leave or were too tired from practice to get any real work done, they’d sit on Asahi’s bedroom floor and talk. Whether it was Asahi’s sister’s new boyfriend or Tanaka’s latest scheme to impress Kiyoko, they’d talk about everything and anything. After a while, silly back and forths turned into serious talks, about Asahi’s anxiety, Noya’s fear of the future, the constant buzzing in both of their minds. Sitting across the room became sitting on the bed to Noya leaning against Asahi’s tall form to Asahi wrapping his arms around him, cradling him to his chest as they stared up at his ceiling, talking. It’s easy to say that the pair became quite comfortable around each other. Eventually, Noya started staying later and later, bringing more changes of clothes in his practice bag. And in typical Noya fashion, he’d forget a piece or two, leaving it thrown over the Ace’s desk chair or on the corner of his bed. Asahi’s room was meticulously clean so it was fairly obvious to him when he’d forgotten something. At first Asahi would chase after Noya, calling and texting him about whatever article he’d forgotten this time. Most of the time he’d just end up giving it back to Noya the next morning at practice. But after a while, Asahi just let them be, letting their owner pick them up the next time he was over. Asahi liked the thought of having a little piece of Noya around his room. The smell of his hoodies or t-shirts calmed Asahi down, sometimes enough to lure him to sleep.

He knew it was wrong the first time it happened. Noya had just been over, studying for an upcoming english test. He had opted to change into something more comfortable, throwing his t-shirt onto Asahi’s bed, allowing it to get stuck in between his pillows. He must have forgotten about it because when Asahi landed face down in the bed that night he was met with a face full of the libero. He had inhaled, Noya’s deodorant strong on the cloth. He hadn’t even realized what he had done until he woke up the next morning, clutching the piece of fabric to his chest. The next time Noya had come over he took the shirt and Asahi tried his best not to blush. 

So of course as the two walked back to Asahi’s house one random Tuesday after practice, the sky decided to pour down on them, cold, hard rain pelting their backs as they ran as fast as they could the last few blocks. Noya had almost knocked Asahi over trying to get inside as the tall man, soaked through and shaking, fumbled with his keys. By the time they got inside, their clothes were completely drenched, backpacks soaked nearly through, and Noya’s practice bag—which he had been using as a makeshift umbrella—was almost full of water. He set his sneakers out to dry near the door as he sorted through the rest of his clothes in the hall bath, none of them would be usable for a while. Noya shivered as the AC unit seemed to be on full blast, cold seeping in from everywhere. 

Meanwhile Asahi was panicking. For once in the span of nearly six months, Noya hadn’t left a single article of clothing at Asahi’s. Not. One. He knew for a fact that none of the clothes Noya had, neither the ones he brought nor the ones on his back, were wearable. Think, Asahi had to think. 

“Hey, ‘sahi?” Noya’s voice sounded small echoing down the empty hallway.

“Yeah?”

“Did I leave any clothes behind last time?” Asahi swears his gulp was audible. 

“I, I don’t think you did.” 

“Shit.” The libero was standing in Asahi’s doorway now, towel draped around his neck, catching loose beads of water as they fell. His lips were turning blue and Asahi could hear his teeth chattering no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. 

“Yuu.” He gasped. Noya felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Asahi never called him that. “You’re freezing, god um.” Asahi looked around the room once more before nodding to himself, marching over to his dresser and pulling out a hoodie and some sweats. “I know they’re big but you need to get warm. Go take a shower, yell if you need anything.” Noya nodded, grateful for the chance to warm up and even more thankful for the fact that the new, dry clothes belonged to Asahi. 

Noya knew what he was doing, leaving his stuff here all the time. He had had a crush on the Ace since his first year, and was hoping that by leaving his stuff here, he’d be able to send a subtle message. Tanaka thought his plan was brilliant. Sure Asahi couldn’t wear his clothes, but he could sleep with them, cuddling up to the soft fabric. At least that’s what he did in Noya’s imagination. But whenever he got his clothes back he couldn’t tell if it smelled like Asahi cause it was in his room or if it smelled like Asahi cause Asahi himself had been holding on to them. 

In the shower Noya was able to think a little clearer. He’d be wearing Asahi’s clothes, probably wear them home, wash them, and have to return them. Unless...he didn’t. Surely Asahi might forget about a hoodie or a pair of sweatpants going missing. And when they didn’t smell like Asahi anymore, he’d swap them back in when he was over and get a new pair. He hummed in the shower, happy with his new plan. Sure Noya had strong feelings for Asahi. But he wouldn’t risk anything to ruin what they have now. Was stealing his clothes a little wrong? Sure, but Noya would return them. Besides, Asahi had offered these to him. By the time he had dried off and made his way back, the giant was laying on his bed, limbs sprawled across as he scrolled on his phone. When he looked up Noya could see the scarlet run rampant on his face. Sure the hoodie went down to his knees and he might have had to roll the waistband up on the sweatpants six times, but Noya was comfy and warm and surrounded in the oh so good smell of Asahi. 

“Thanks ‘sahi.” 

“Um, no problem.” He shifted over in bed slightly so that Noya could join him, curling up in his side. Asahi had also changed, a pair of gray joggers hugged his hips as some of his tan abdomen was exposed by the riding up of his white tee. Noya wanted to kiss it. Instead he looked up, taking in Asahi’s relaxed features—which were still slightly tinted red—as he scrolled on his phone. Noya could hear the rapid beating on his heart as he laid his head on his chest, only startling the third year more. But when Noya looked up, eyes wide and half lidded, Asahi relaxed into his touch. 

“Asahi.”

“Yeah.” 

“I wanna do something stupid.”

“Well then don’t do it.”

“Even if it’s a good stupid?” Asahi put his phone down at that. 

“What are you planning?” Noya mustered all the courage and false confidence he could manage and smiled at him. 

“This.” And with that he flipped himself, straddling the older boy, face mear centimeters away from Asahi’s. 

“Asahi Azumane.” The older tried to speak but was left floundering. He opted to simply nod. Noya cleared his throat and in perfect english asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” Noya connected their lips without a second thought, Asahi eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. Maybe Noya wouldn’t need to steal Asahi’s clothes. Maybe all he’d have to do is ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please look forward to more oneshots and some Werewolf DaiSuga coming soon.


End file.
